Engaged and Enlightened
by TheHalf-BloodPrincessCAPA
Summary: The various romances and engagements going on 2 years after the final battle. It says Ron/Hermione, because it is narrated by Hermione, but it will have lots of Harry/Ginny and George/Angelina maybe a bit of Teddy/Vicky.might make it T later


**Hey! This is my 2****nd**** fic. The first one was basically crap so it is deleted. I am posting this story as T but I am on the K+ border. Please give me your opinion. This story will carry out through various marriages and engagements as the characters you know and love get all grown up. Later on if I continue, you might see some next gen characters. Most likely Teddy, maybe a bit of Vicky. Love Always,**

**The Princess!**

_2 years after Deathly Hallows ends!_

I looked around Honeydukes. I must admit I was getting worried. Although all was settled with the whole Voldemort thing…

"HERMIONE!" A voice came from the front of the shop. I ran up to Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione… _Hogwarts, A History _might just have killed me there!" I set the heavy book down at a table. He looked great as ever in a slightly shabby woolen sweater and his completely usual smirk.

"Gosh with the snogging" he muttered. I looked to where Ron was staring. Ginny and Harry were clasped in a passionate kiss.

"Come on Ron, you're just jealous" On that note, obviously trying to outdo his best friend Ron dipped me and kissed me on the mouth. His red hair not quite long enough to cover my obviously blushing face. Not to say I didn't like it of course….

We got a table and Ron as usual ordered a giant sundae.

"Sho 'Ermione 'ow ja bee" I couldn't help laugh at Ron trying to hold a conversation with a mouthful of Flavo-Change Ice cream.

"So" I chuckled "What flavor is it?" nodding at the mound of ice cream – it changed flavor at whatever the consumer wanted. Ron gulped and poked at the mound of melting ice cream

"Honestly I don't know it was mum's cookies… now it's kind of a strawberry or maybe… it smells like a kind of something Ginny would wear as perfume" trying to be discrete I used a wet napkin to try and dab off the perfume that Ginny had sent me by owl not a week ago. Sure the guy was thick and I do mean thick, but he really was someone I loved. My hot cocoa came and I looked around the shop. Plenty of couples were on Valentine's Day excursions. I remembered the days that I had sat here with Ron and Harry both single, watching Ginny with one of the boyfriends that she had seem to go through on a day to day basis. Ron… I had never thought it would be Ron.

Ginny looked over at our table then whispered something to Harry, who chuckled suspiciously. What didn't I know?

"Come on, let's go for a walk" Being surprisingly romantic Ron grabbed my cloak from the hook on my chair. I smiled and walked out the door into the soft snow. I laughed as Ron came up behind me and tickled my side.

"Ron! Stop" I gasped through the escaped giggles.

"Come on, let's go to that frilly little tea place all you girls love." Ron suggested

"Honestly Ronald, you just stuffed you face with Ice Cream!" Ron looked slightly guilty as the tips of his ears began to redden.

We walked through Hogsmeade peeking into shop windows until Ron led me to the window of an expensive jewelry shop. The window was filled with hearts and all sorts of diamonds. I saw a man who obviously worked there – an intern by the looks of him – tap a button in the back if the window with his wand. As he did so, a shell rose up from the bottom of the window and as it opened words, spelled out in silver sparks read "Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?" My breath caught in my throat. I looked at Ron… he was down on one knee, reaching into his pocket! I couldn't believe it, before I could process the millions of thoughts running through my mind, Ron pulled out a gorgeous silver bang with a vine of diamonds leading into a sapphire. I didn't know what to say. No words could describe what I felt at that moment. My thoughts flashed to all of the times I'd imagined what this would be like. Today had surpassed any of my wildest dreams. It was all I could do to nod my head. Ron on that note swept me into a kiss. Of course I'd kissed him many times before, but this felt different. I felt like I would never have to let go.

We continued our walk. Every now and then I'd catch myself staring at the ring. I couldn't resist spinning around through the little town. Just moments later we passed Ginny and Harry I thought the ring was covered by Ron's hand, but Ginny caught a glimpse and smiled questioningly at me. I nodded in answer to the unasked question. Harry just seemed puzzled.

"Ron…" I began

"Yeah, Ginny knew, I told her because I figured she could help me, it was her idea to use the jewelry shop." Ron looked at me and somehow managed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"You know, we should probably tell Harry", I said softly. Chuckling I added "He was hopelessly confused back there". Ron looked back and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't want to spoil the moment" he leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. Looking around Hogsmeade, I saw a family that I would soon call my own. George and Charlie were working at the Hogsmeade branch of the joke shop, Bill was talking to Percy in a small café, and of course my soon to be sister, Ginny and the boy who'd been my brother from the beginning; Harry. This was all mine now. As an only child, I'd always been envious of the bustling Weasley family. Never, had I imagined I'd be one of them.

"Ronald, I was just thinking, how on in the name of Merlin do you plan on announcing this to your family? I love you, but you aren't the best with speaking or explaining really" I asked Ron.

"Well actually I was hoping you would do it!" I looked at Ron smirking

"Nice try"

"Love you" Ron said with a pleading smile

"Alright" It was then on that snowy Valentine's Day that my dream came true


End file.
